


地下室

by hi_iswjy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

忙内line+90+970

作为两族友好见证而被嫁过来做人质的独角兽Omega有些紧张。吸血鬼的古堡主人不在，只有一位金发的管家迎接了自己。

“千万别去地下室。”  
这是优雅的金发管家唯一的忠告。

深夜里，金艺琳躺在铺着红色丝绒床单的主卧大床上听到了马车的声音。她光着脚踩着木质的地板趴到窗户旁边向下看。金发管家恭敬的扶着暗红色的马车上走下来的人。那人似乎抬头看向了这边，金艺琳慌张的蹲下，用手捂着自己唐突跳动的心脏。虽然早就知道她联姻的对象是吸血鬼中出了名的美貌，即使是看过墙上的肖像画做了心理准备，还是在见到真人时获得了巨大的冲击。

“变成红色了呢。”蝙蝠汇聚又消失，头顶发光的角被轻轻抚摸，身后已被充满侵略性的麝香味信息素包裹，吸血鬼的瞬移能力得到充分地展现。第一次闻到未经过任何抑制的alpha信息素的金艺琳瞬间感到脚软向后跌去，被强壮的臂膀顺手捞起抱回到床上。刚刚让自己失神的精致面孔在眼前放大，金艺琳感到心跳停了一拍，紧接着自己的后颈也散发出了诱人的木梨香气。第一次见面，她在她的面前被信息素引导着，发情了。

“朴……朴…………”迅速扩散的情欲席卷了刚刚成年不久的身体，被情欲润湿的嘴唇微张，想要寻求安慰似的呼唤着身前还不熟悉的“伴侣”。“叫我秀荣就好。”手指略微施力蹂躏着饱满的嘴唇，另一只手爬上来，隔着丝绸睡裙探索着未经人事的肉体。“唔……”发情的独角兽皮肤被染上一层粉色，头顶的角闪动着暧昧的颜色。体温随着两人身体的接触不断上升，身下的小兽只懂得夹紧双腿不安的扭动着。朴秀荣轻笑着用膝盖顶开紧闭的双腿，在源源不断吐露蜜汁的花穴上磨蹭着。懵懂的小孩贴上了冰凉的肌肤只觉得舒服，不由自主的摆弄腰肢迎合着来缓解着身下的热意。睡裙被掀起露出两颗发育饱满的胸部，乳尖遇到冰冷的空气挺立颤抖着，下一秒便被湿热的口腔包裹，灵巧的舌尖卷起滑动，牙齿恶意刮过顶端，金艺琳只能慌乱的喘息，无助的双手攀上身前人的脖颈。吸血鬼的指尖探下去在滑腻的入口处徘徊，试探性的戳弄惹出身下的人阵阵娇喘。只进入了一根手指，便被紧紧缠住，朴秀荣舔弄着独角兽发红的耳廓，揉搓着几乎不能一手掌握的浑圆缓解着身下人的紧张。一根到两根，度过了初期异物入侵的不适感之后，席卷而来的热潮淹没了金艺琳的理智。她只能搂着身前的人乖乖的软软糯糯的叫着，花穴里吐露出更多的汁液，热情的欢迎着入侵者。“唔……”被湿热包裹的手指微微勾起，引得身下的人一阵颤动。优雅的吸血鬼明白应该何时进攻，抚摸着脸颊的手指贪入口腔中搅动，发情的小兽只能努力吞咽着口水贪婪的吮吸着嘴里的冰凉。

不够……omega似乎天生就明白应该怎样令alpha失控。舌头顺着指缝舔弄，贝齿划过关节轻咬，木梨的香气席卷alpha的鼻腔。

“小家伙。”朴秀荣舒服的叹气，抽出手指解开自己的皮带扣。

“咔啦……”走廊上突兀的传来一声铁链剐蹭石板的声音。金艺琳感觉身上的人顿了一下，便陷入了无尽的黑暗中。

深红色发亮的眼眸暗淡了下来，朴秀荣为床上的人盖好了被子，起身整理了衣角处的褶皱，离开了卧房。

“怎么弄这么大声音，我在楼上都听到了。”朴秀荣打着哈欠走下楼梯，一楼金发的管家正在端着注满红色液体的玻璃杯静静等待。

“大概是，想要呼唤您。”管家凑上前去递过杯子，踮起脚尖整理身前人的衣领。

“呵。”朴秀荣捻起杯子一饮而尽，而后消失在通往地下室的楼梯口。

\---------------------------------

朴秀荣很喜欢自己打开沉重锁链时，能看到小兔子被吓到发抖的身体。也喜欢突然出现在她面前，鼻尖对着鼻尖，这样就能看到闪动的睫毛和吓得迅速发红的眼眶。

“怎么，等不及了？”手指拨弄着拴着兔子的锁链轻轻扯着，哗啦哗啦，链接到颈部遮盖了颈侧的伤口的项环。轻轻揉捏着颈后布满轻重不一牙印的腺体，“真是不知轻重，姐姐很疼吧？”

解开项环，将小小的人圈在怀中，轻轻咬着耳朵，“都这么多次了，还是很害怕呢。”朴秀荣轻轻撕开裴珠泫身上为数不多的布料，叹着气用鼻尖剐蹭着小兔子光滑的背脊。“姐姐不要哭哦，虽然涩琪脾气很好不会说什么，不过我很不喜欢。”尖牙刮过肩颈处的软肉，惹得身下人又一阵颤动，不远处的腺体好像是感受到了危险，自动散发出了诱人的信息素。“姐姐每次感到害怕，味道就会自己跑出来，真可爱。”……“让人想要弄坏……”

\---------------------

管家在厨房榨着胡萝卜汁，还一边看着《独角兽饲养手册》一边心情很好的哼着不知名的童谣。

空气中淫靡的味道丝毫没有影响到她。

准备好的晚餐一样一样的摆放在餐桌上，管家整理了袖口的金色纽扣准备去门口迎接并不怎么准时的另一位主人。

“啊，消肿的药膏下次要多补一点了。”她好像想到什么似的，拿起笔在餐桌旁的牛皮纸清单上添上一笔。

\--------------------------

裴珠泫的嗓子已经哑的发不出声音了。只能用微弱的气音攀着朴秀荣的耳畔，“求…求你……放了……我……”陷在沙发里舒服的顶弄着身上人的朴秀荣搂着姐姐的身子做了几个冲刺，前段顶着降下来打开的宫口，享受着生殖腔贪婪的吮吸。“不舒服吗？姐姐下面咬的很紧呢。要把我榨干了~”手指覆盖上浑圆的奶子揉搓着，指尖刮弄发硬的乳头。“是我一个人满足不了姐姐吗？呀，后面的嘴巴也饿了吗？”说着，朴秀荣的手指缓慢的绕着裴珠泫的后穴打圈。Omega后颈暴露在空气中的腺体颤抖着散发出一股浓烈的香气，被那两人同时进入的回忆如卸闸一般涌入心头。手指刚刚插入，裴珠泫便不受控制的收紧，前后都死死咬住不属于自己身体的入侵者。“嘶……”突然被用力包裹的朴秀荣倒抽一口凉气，紧接着搂住对方纤细的腰身猛烈的抽插起来。“唔！啊……哈……哈………不！”带着浓厚情绪的气音被操的断断续续。“爽吗姐姐？贪吃的珠泫。”舌头滑进口腔，因为喊叫已经发干的嘴巴尝到了滋润的味道下意识的纠缠着不放，热情的迎接毫无章法的入侵。连接处淫荡的液体被操得迸溅，混合着汗水染上两人发红的身躯。“不…不行！…哈……要…去了！……嗯！！”高潮的来临使得指甲嵌入后背，朴秀荣闷哼了一声死死按住身上的人，火热的液体灌满了整个生殖腔，连平坦的小腹也隆起了一块。

两人抱在沙发上有些失神，门口响起钥匙插入锁孔的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

“呀，朴秀荣你又偷吃。”姜涩琪带着一身冷气与血腥味埋怨的推门而入。

“不是我偷吃哦，是姐姐自己忍不住了喊我过来的。”朴秀荣倚在沙发上恹恹的砸了咂嘴，吃饱了之后难免进入了贤者时间，手还是不老实的揉捏着身边人的小腹，挑衅似的将之前狠狠射进去的精液从两腿间挤出。

姜涩琪脱下外套包裹住还在散发着诱人香气的裴珠泫，埋头咬着耳朵“是这样的吗，姐姐？”  
“不……嗯！”想要解释的声音被突然闯入身体的手指打断。姜涩琪修长的两根手指探进去抠挖着朴秀荣留下的液体，引发的水声混合着裴珠泫压抑低沉的呻吟。“吃的很多嘛，有喂饱你吗？”指腹找到了内壁上熟悉的位置，轻轻按压下去贴合着摩擦。“唔……啊……涩，涩琪……”“哈，姐姐叫的真好听啊。”姜涩琪托着身上人圆润的屁股向自己身上压下去，下腹逐渐坚硬挺立的火热摩擦着小兔子柔软的腹部，又引得身上人一阵颤抖。  
身后坐在沙发上的人发出不满的啧声，起身揽过披着别人外套的女人一口咬在颈后腺体上。  
“啊！”裴珠泫靠在朴秀荣身上含着姜涩琪的手指颤抖着高潮了。身前小熊的眼神变得阴暗，她毫不留情的抽出手指，解开裤子没给裴珠泫任何缓冲时间便顶进了刚刚高潮过的小穴中。“不！不要……！”裴珠泫害怕的胡乱推着压过来的生气的小熊。“乖一点，姐姐。”朴秀荣的声音在耳后响起，强有力的双臂搂住自己的上半身，舌尖描绘着颈后腺体上崭新的牙印。“唔！啊……”被两个人夹在中间像是竞赛一样攻击着身上的敏感点，两位alpha毫无控制的信息素在身体里冲撞，互相排斥。她只能仰着头拼命呼吸着，缓解还清醒的时候身上传来的不适。很疼，颈后的信息素在拒绝着身下另一人毫无章法的冲撞。但疼痛中又有一丝背叛的快感刺激着花穴深处的生殖腔。  
“嘶……”插入的太深被降下来的宫口咬住的姜涩琪倒抽一口凉气停下了动作，低头喘着调整想要射精的欲望。搂着裴珠泫揉捏着浑圆胸部的高个子噗嗤嘲笑出声“看来还是我比较持久呀~”  
刚刚得到珍贵休息时间的裴珠泫因为这句话转而被更加强烈的动作抽插得支离破碎。“啊！唔……不！哈……哈啊！……唔”  
被迫扭过头和身后的人接吻，一切被情欲折磨而发出的呻吟声都在唇齿间嚼碎。

深陷欲望的三个人谁都没有注意到，门缝隙处闪动着微弱的紫色。那是不知怎么睡醒的金艺琳，被朴秀荣的味道吸引，迷迷糊糊的游荡到门口。

皮肤贴到地下室冰凉的石砖时，金艺琳已经清醒。年少的独角兽被眼前的一幕震撼住。空气中浓密的信息素包裹着赤裸的欲望直冲鼻腔，额头的角被勾的发出红光。金艺琳下意识的吞咽着口水，身体不由自主的回想起朴秀荣在自己身上的动作而变得黏腻。"啪嗒…"两腿间的体液滴落在石板上，独角兽仓皇逃走。

背对着门口的小熊抿着嘴笑了一下，牵起裴珠泫的右手盖在被顶弄的有些鼓起的小腹。"姐姐能感受到吗？小涩琪的形状。"说着，还刻意的挺动两下。“唔啊……太深了……”掌心下柔嫩的皮肤被顶起狰狞的形状。“好像还能再吃下去呢。”肉棒撬开宫口带着不容拒绝的力度向前压着。“不！”裴珠泫被弄疼了，向后躲闪撞在朴秀荣的胸口，两只脚踩在小熊的肩膀上用力踢着。身后的人顺势勾起还在发力的双腿折叠起来压在裴珠泫的胸上，摆出紧致又更适合被插入的姿势。身前的人眯着眼睛啃咬着送到嘴边的洁白的小腿，抓着屁股狠狠操弄着。“嗯啊！姜涩琪！……”胸部被揉的发痛，花穴努力分泌着汁液吞吐着alpha的粗大，就这样，被紧紧夹在两人中间撞击着。

回到房间的金艺琳用被子蒙住发光的角，身体在昏暗的光芒下紧张的哆嗦。刚刚看到了……自己的结婚对象和另外两个人一同在地下室里做着淫秽的事。因为角度的关系，只能回想起背对着自己的人强有力的腰胯和结实优雅的仿佛古希腊雕塑一般的手臂线条。这样想着的时候，光线逐渐变成粉红色，两腿交叉摩擦着。即使不是秀荣……好想要被那样的力度进入……回过神来的时候，手指已经徘徊在花瓣周围按压着，指尖被分泌的花汁润湿，模仿着之前被进入的动作。“唔啊……秀荣……”

“不！姜涩琪！”腰部被箍住，生殖腔被撞得大开，身前伏着的人好像失去理智一样摆动着腰胯。下腹的胀痛感让裴珠泫奋力抵抗着，却不知这样的动作会使得下身咬得更紧。“哈……”姜涩琪闷哼一声，按住挣扎的人，火热的液体一股一股的打在腔道的深处。“啊！嗯！！”小兔子被射的一抽一抽的抖动，身后的人舔咬着脖颈，牙齿在腺体上剐蹭，延长着高潮的余韵。小熊又挺身顶了两下，确保自己的液体被好好吃进去。汗水混杂在一起，空气中浓密的信息素味道让三个人都不够清醒。

“你的未婚妻送过来了？味道怎么样？”姜涩琪还在托着Omega的屁股，不想让自己的液体这么早流出来。“味道？……唔，还不错吧。这不是还没吃完就被姐姐喊过来了么。”“姐姐是不是要补偿我呀~为什么都不叫我的名字呢？”吃醋的揽过姐姐的身体又靠躺在沙发上，朴秀荣的舌头舔舐着女人精致的下颌线，尖牙啃咬着下巴。看来这两人一时半会是吃不上晚饭了。小熊系好裤子，舔着嘴巴离开了房间。

刚刚闻到的香味得确认一下呀。


End file.
